


I'm Into You

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: Just some sweet, fluffy smut





	

You were lost in the sea of Steve’s blue eyes as they stared widely back into yours. You saw a fire burning deep inside, igniting the one inside yourself. His bared chest heaved against yours, skin to skin, as he sucked in a deep breath before bringing his lips gently to yours. His arms were wrapped around your back as he held you while you were straddled across his lap. 

You’d had sex before, but never in your life had it felt this intimate, this deep, this…you had no words for how it felt to be so connected with him. Your fingers tangled in his soft blonde locks. Slowly, you rocked your hips back, then slid forward, loving the drag of his cock inside you, hitting new places and depths you’d never felt before. 

Your name fell like a prayer from his lips, causing your hips to buck and slam down over his as you moaned. Never had someone’s voice affected you so. When he spoke, you could hear the desperation, the need, the heat. His voice was rough and gravelly, breathy and choked as he struggled to focus on anything besides the overwhelming need to come deep inside you. You silently begged he would say your name like that again.

Your skin, slick with sweat, stuck to his as you moved together, slow yet steady. One of his arms came up your back, running along your spine with his hand coming up to the nape of your neck and his fingers finding his way into your hair. His other hand came down to the base of your spine, pulling you forward with every thrust, urging you closer to him, threatening to pull you into his own skin. And how you craved to become a part of him.

His mouth left yours only to find their way down your jaw, to the soft spot under your ear lobe, down your neck until his sinful tongue started licking at your pulse point. By now, you’d tilted your head to the side, letting your hair fall behind your shoulders, giving him better access to do anything he wished. When he started to suck lightly against your skin, your breath hitched and your walls clenched around him, both of you moaning. The vibrations against your skin was almost too much to handle, urging you closer and closer towards your release.

Your panting grew more desperate, Steve’s hands the only thing keeping you going as you were unable to move your body on your own anymore. Your forehead fell to his shoulder, your body going limp as you rushed towards the edge. Your orgasm was frightening close, but you tried your best to stave it off, not wanting the moment to be over yet. You longed to be here, connected with him for the rest of eternity. 

“Y/N,” he whispered into your skin. “Please, let go. I’m with you. I can feel you clenching me. I’m not going to be able to hold on much longer. Come for me.”

And just like that, you obeyed. You came with a blast of thunder and lightning, blinding you as your body shook against his. Vaguely you were aware of his hands clenching, grasping at your skin, his arms tightening around you as he stilled; his pants and moans signaling his release as well. 

When you both finally calmed, as he softened inside of you, you felt his lips on your skin again. He pressed soft kisses against your neck. You clung to him, your strength all but gone as you came down from your high feeling drained yet extremely satisfied. 

Not another word was spoken as he pulled you down onto the bed with him, slowly pulling out of you before pulling you into him. His arms never left you as you lay there, together, breaths in sync as your eyes drifted shut. This was right, this was warm, and he felt like home. You were never going to let go and you had the feeling from the way he relaxed against you that he was just as into you.


End file.
